The Letter
by Bajita
Summary: Let's take it all the way back to the very beginning. What if a single piece of paper changed the entire story line of Twilight? Just let yourself consider the possibilities….Set Pre-Twilight, AH, Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Let's take it all the way back to the very beginning. What if a single piece of paper changed the entire story line of Twilight? Just let yourself consider the possibilities….Set Pre-Twilight, AH, Rated T

A/N: This short story is way out of my normal writing style. Be prepared for short chapters. You'll also have to piece things together for yourself. :D

**Day 1**

Get out.

Stop asking me.

Just back off.

No, I don't want to talk about it.

GO AWAY!

No one was listening to me. Nobody really saw me, saw what I needed.

Every day, the same questions from the same people, always surrounding me, haunting me.

Pressure, unbelievable pressure from all sides, home, school, friends…

Can't they see what they are doing to me? Why don't they just leave me be?

Remembering a better time, dreaming of the peace that I once had, I rediscovered a quiet haven of my childhood. Heading straight there as soon as my school day ended, I finally allowed myself to breathe, to feel, to mourn…

.

.

.

Alone.

* * *

Having finished my daily patrol, I feel the need to take a different route back home. I have no reason for doing so other than I think it's the thing to do, a whim.

As I come to the last clearing on the edge of the reservation lands, I see her, alone, sitting on a picnic table. I stop just inside the tree line to watch her.

She's not moving. She's not watching. She's lost in her own head.

I smell the salt of her tears. I hear her erratic breathing. I can sense the wracking pain of mourning radiating from her.

Making a quick decision, I decide to stay where I am. We've had too many nomads pass through lately. She would make a easy snack and I can't let that happen.

Leaning against a tree, I'll wait until she heads home. I don't want to interrupt her and I understand the need to be left alone, the need to sort things out without interruption. She deserves her privacy for whatever her reason.

It's the least I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

With the end of the next school day, I must have put myself on autopilot because without thinking, I came to my special place. Driven by the need for the solace that can only be found within myself, I sat at my picnic table with my legs pulled up, my arms resting on my knees, my head buried. Blocking out the world around me so that I could think, could feel.

Why?

How could this happen?

Why did she leave me all alone?

The grief grows inside of me to the point that I feel like I'm about to burst. There's no going back now. My life will never be the same. She will not be there for me when I need her most, never again.

How can I live without her?

Mom…my shoulders shake in release of that single word, a person that has shredded my heart never to recover, never to be complete again.

* * *

Once again, I follow my trail back to that clearing, knowing that she was there, still buried in her world of grief. She was exactly where she had been the day before. Yesterday, I had watched over her silently from within the tree line for almost an hour before she started to prepare to leave. I took that as my cue to do the same as I made my way home.

Tired from the day's patrol, I sat down at the base of a tree hidden from her sight but within clear view of her. We had chased a leech off last night. She can't stay out here by herself.

Feeling the same anguish and despair from her as the day before, I take a moment to really look at her. Flawless porcelain skin, long wavy brown hair and a slight build. Even without seeing her face, I could tell that she was beautiful. I hear her utter a single word, Mom. Immediately, I understood her need for escape.

Against my better judgment, I decided that I would stop by the next couple of days to make sure she was ok. Surely, this visitation was a temporary thing. It will lose its appeal soon as she moves on with whatever had made her so sad.

I am going to wait her out. I'll be her silent protector.


End file.
